1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to peptides (and pharmaceutical compositions containing them) for suppressing appetite, and to their use for treating and/or preventing overweight conditions or obesity in susceptible warm-blooded animals, including humans. In particular, the invention relates to certain calcitonin analogs.
2. Background of the Related Art
Overweight condition or obesity is a well-known risk factor for many diseases such as cardiovascular diseases, hypertension and diabetes. Moreover, personal appearance plays an important part in the overall well-being of many people. An overweight condition may also reduce or limit an individual's ability to participate in desired physical activities.
Common treatment and prevention programs include various diets (including food restriction diets), weight loss programs and exercise, which provide varying degrees of success that have not proven adequate for many people. Numerous pharmaceutical compositions have been tried in the prior art, sometimes with significant undesirable side effects.
Desirable reduction of food intake is made difficult by natural appetite increase which frequently accompanies the intake reduction. This results in significant patient noncompliance with regimens involving reduction of food intake. Thus, there is a need in the art for safe and effective appetite suppressants.
Calcitonins are known to suppress appetite, but are potent bone anti-resorptive agents. Their use as appetite suppressants is therefore limited because of their effect on bone, which would not be desirable for more general use in a weight control regimen.